


please donut love someone else

by neverendingcalm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: “Lena is very much single and very much not straight and very much told you about her ex girlfriend so you would realize that she is very much not straight. Because she very much wants to date y-”“Alright!” Lena replies, shoving her hand in Sam’s face, causing the other girl to groan and slap her hand away. “That’s enough. Thank you, Sam. I will see you later.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 606





	please donut love someone else

It was a weekly thing now. It was the best part of Kara’s week, and it wasn’t even really supposed to happen. 

It all started a couple of months ago when Kara ran to the donut shop down the street to grab a dozen donuts on the way to Alex’s apartment. She wasn’t paying attention like she’s known to do, trying to shove her change into her back pocket, receipt stuffed in between her lips while her hands were full, when she turned for the door and crashed directly into someone. 

Dropping her box of donuts, mumbling an apology with the receipt still shoved between her lips, Kara could only blush once she realized what she did, and who she did it in front of. The prettiest woman smiling back at her, who was now bending down to help pick up her donuts. 

Realizing she’s just staring, Kara quickly grabs the receipt out of her mouth, rushing out a “oh my gosh, I’m so so sorry.”

“Oh, please don’t worry about it. It’s quite alright,” the woman says, still smiling before standing upright, handing the box back to Kara. “Luckily it looks like no donuts fell out. No casualties,” she giggles at her own joke and Kara dies a little inside. 

She couldn’t help but stare. How could she not? This was probably the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Soft dark hair, cheeks slightly rosy from the cold outside, gorgeous green eyes. Eyes that were still staring at her, waiting for a response. 

Kara let out a laugh way too loud to be casual before clearing her throat and trying again. “Ha. Yeah, that would not be good. My sister would kill for these donuts. Literally. So I have to make sure I get them to her in one piece or I might not live to see another day,” she responds, holding the box tight in her grip, hoping she’s not making a fool of herself. She can’t tell sometimes. 

But the other woman is still smiling, looking down at her feet and giggling, before looking back up and shaking her head. “Well,” she starts, “that would not be good because I just moved here this week and you’re like the first person I’ve spoken to since arriving. Can’t have the first person I interact with be killed by her sister,” she jokes, sticking her hands into her pocket. 

“No,” Kara responds, trying to keep it cool, “we can’t have that happen. What kind of person would I be if I left you all alone to fend for yourself in this big city?”

“Exactly,” Lena says, head tilting to the side in such an adorable way Kara has to hold back from reaching out and hugging her. It’s totally not acceptable to hug someone you just met 5 minutes ago, right? “I don’t even know the inside scoop. Best places to eat, hang out, and all that.”

“Well,” Kara replies, holding the donut box in one hand and sticking her other hand out for a shake, “My name is Kara and I will make sure to let you in on all the information you need to know. Starting with my very favorite donut place. I’m here at the same time every Sunday.”

“Lena,” the pretty brunette replies, shaking Kara’s hand, still smiling. “I guess I’ll have to trust your judgement then. Maybe I’ll see you next Sunday.”

And that’s how it started. That next week when Kara walked into her favorite donut shop, right in the corner sat Lena, sipping from a mug, book in hand, looking up and smiling brightly when she saw who had entered. Kara got her donuts, joined Lena, and it kind of became a tradition. 

It was the best part of Kara’s week, and she’s really hoping Lena feels the same. 

She’s learned a lot about Lena these last couple of months, and everything just seems to make her more endearing to Kara. Some of these things include her love for dogs, but mostly tiny dogs because they remind her of her own dog she had growing up who she named Squid, which made Kara laugh so hard she almost choked on her donut. (“Why the hell did you name your dog Squid?” “Shut up, Kara, I was four”). Her favorite donut is blueberry flavored. Her favorite type of TV show is trashy reality TV, but she won’t tell just anyone that. She’s not totally alone in the city, because she moved here to be closer to her best friend Sam who recently had a baby to help her out. She’s been single for around 6 months after a messy breakup with her ex Jack. She tells Kara about her dream to open her own bookstore here, and in return Kara tells her about the flower shop she owns with her sister. 

Everything she learns about Lena just makes Kara like her more. As a friend, of course. Just a friend. Because Kara is very much sure that Lena is straight. And that’s totally fine, because Kara loves having Lena as a friend. She loves spending time with her. 

Everything changes one day when Kara and Lena are sitting at their usual table, eating their donuts and chatting about basically nothing when Lena starts to talk about her time in college. They haven’t hung out anywhere but this shop on Sundays, and Kara really wants to see if Lena wants to hang out more often. 

She’s only half paying attention to what Lena is saying, but only because she can’t stop focusing all her attention on Lena’s soft looking lips. She tunes back in just in time for Lena to mention “-this restaurant I always used to go with my girlfriend at the time, Andrea.”

At this, Kara does choke on her coffee, causing Lena to jump up and rub smoothing circles on her back. “Kara, are you alright?” she asks, worried.

All Kara can do is nod, wiping her chin where she’s sure coffee just dripped down with the back of her hand. Lena has had a girlfriend? Does she mean like a friend that’s a girl? Was it just a one time thing? Before she can go crazy trying to figure everything out, Lena chuckles, picking up a napkin and pushing Kara’s hand away to wipe the coffee herself. 

“Kara Danvers, when you told me you were clumsy I didn’t realise you were so serious,” she laughs fondly, returning to her seat when she finishes cleaning Kara up. “But it looks like you got some coffee all over your shirt.”

At this, Kara looks down and groans. “Shoot. I’m supposed to meet up with Alex and her girlfriend after this. I’m never gonna hear the end of it if I show up like this.”

“Well, alright,” Lena says, standing at picking up her coat. “You said Alex lives on 8th Street, right? My apartment is on the way. Let’s go.”

Kara rushes up out of her seat when she realizes that Lena is alright halfway to the door, grabbing her stuff and catching up to the other woman. “Lena, that’s alright,” Kara says, hand coming to rest on Lena’s forearm to slow down her walking. “I can just go back to my place. It shouldn’t take long.”

“Nonsense,” Lena replies, smiling at Kara. “It’s no problem. I’m sure I have something that you can borrow. I’m sure anything I own would be much more attractive on you than me,” she smiles, hand coming to rest on Kara’s where it’s still placed on her arm, “Besides, we never see each other outside of this place. It’ll be a nice change.”

Kara can only nod, looking down at where Lena’s hand rests on her own. God, Lena’s skin is so soft. “Well, alright,” she responds, smiling. “If you insist.”

Lena’s apartment is exactly how Kara imagined it would be. Not that she imagined it often… she didn’t. But if she did… this is how she imagined it. 

It’s warm. That’s the first thing she noticed. It’s toasty and cozy, candles and fuzzy blankets and pillows scattered around the living room, books scattered across the couch and the coffee table. Kara smiles. It’s just so Lena. It’s endearing. 

Kara starts to roam around the living room, looking at pictures Lena has lying around while the other woman goes to her bedroom to look for a shirt. She sees one of Lena with another woman, probably around college time, arms wrapped tightly around each other, cheeks pressed together, smiling at the camera. Kara picks this one up and stares particularly hard at it. Is this the girlfriend Lena was talking about? Andrea? Why would she still have the picture? Are they together again?

“Here we are,” Lena says, walking back into the room and startling Kara so bad she almost drops the picture. She doesn’t, though. Thank god. She’s embarrassed herself enough. “This should fit,” Lena finishes, smiling and handing the shirt over before she sees what Kara is holding in her hand. 

“Oh,” Kara replies, quickly placing the picture down and reaching for the shirt Lena offers. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Lena replies, looking up at Kara and down at the picture, again. Before she can say anything else, there’s a quick knock on the front door before it’s shoved open, and the woman in the picture is walking through the door. She’s slightly older now, but not any less beautiful. Lena’s only been out of college for around ten years. 

Kara feels herself start to panic. They must be back together now, and Kara is sure that her face just screams “I have a huge crush on Lena” and she’s not sure Lena’s girlfriend will be happy about that. 

“Oh,” the other woman responds, stopping in her tracks when she realizes Lena isn’t alone. “Well, hello. Who’s this?” she asks, raising her eyebrows at Kara then at Lena.

Kara’s eyes go wide, looking over to Lena hoping she can explain to this woman why she’s standing in her girlfriend’s living room getting ready to borrow a shirt. A shirt, Kara now realizes, that can very much be said girlfriend’s considering it looks more her size than Lena’s.

Lena, who seems to be blushing now, clears her throat and says, “This is Kara. Kara, this is Sam. Who apparently does not know how to wait for permission to enter.”

At this, all thoughts in Kara’s brain stall, because Sam? As in Lena’s best friend Sam? The one with a kid that Lena is helping out with? As in not Lena’s girlfriend?

Kara’s thoughts are cut off by Sam, smirk forming and eyebrows raising even higher. “Kara? As in The Kara? The one you don’t shut up about?”

This causes Lena to clear her throat loudly, and Kara looks over to see her glare at Sam, blush forming on her cheeks. She’s distracted though because, “Wait, Sam? So that’s not your girlfriend?” Kara replies, pointing to the picture, then Sam, then back to the picture. 

Lena’s head shoots to look over at Kara now, confused, her own eyebrows raising to match Sam’s. “My girlfriend? Ew. No, of course not,” she responds, ignoring Sam’s offended gasp. “That’s Sam.”

“Oh,” Kara replies, nodding, feeling embarrassed, looking down to fiddle with the shirt in her hands. “So, that girlfriend you were talking about earlier? That’s an ex?”

“Oh god, yes,” Lena replies, and Kara looks up to see Lena looking at her with wide eyes. “Yes. Very much an ex. I only brought her up-nevermind,” she clears her throat. “I have no girlfriend. Or anything. I am very much not a girlfriend right now. To anyone.”

Kara and Lena both look away from each other and to Sam when they hear her chuckle. “Oh god. This is just sad,” she says, smirking over at them both before walking over to Lena and slinging and arm around her shoulder. “Lena is very much single and very much not straight and very much told you about her ex girlfriend so you would realize that she is very much not straight. Because she very much wants to date y-”

“Alright!” Lena replies, shoving her hand in Sam’s face, causing the other girl to groan and slap her hand away. “That’s enough. Thank you, Sam. I will see you later.”

At this, Sam walks away, Kara not doing anything but staring at Lena, completely oblivious to Sam walking towards the door, until the other woman speaks again. Kara looks over just in time to see Sam reach the door, bow, and walk out while muttering, “I hope my work here is done. You’re welcome.”

Once she’s out the door, Kara looks back at Lena to see the other woman staring at her. When their eyes connect, Lena quickly looks away, reaching down to pick up a blanket that was draped across the couch, and start to fold it, if only to give her hands something to do. 

“Sorry, about her,” Lena replies, chuckling nervously. “Sometimes it seems like her child has more manners than she does.”

Kara, still silent and processing everything that just happened can do nothing but respond back, “Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

At this, Lena’s hands fumble, blanket dropping to the floor. All she can do is stare wide eyed at Kara and respond, “What?”

Kara, now just realizing what she did starts to panic. Sam was probably just messing around and now Kara made a fool out of herself. “Oh, I just, uh… nevermind. I was just-”

“No, yes,” Lena replies, shaking her head before responding more eloquently. “Yes, a date, yes.”

“Really?” Kara responds, eyes wide and a smile growing on her face. 

“Really,” Lena replies, smiling over at Kara, walking closer and grabbing Kara’s hand not holding the shirt. “I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

Kara can only scoff, gripping Lena’s hand and swinging it back and forth. “God, Lena,” she smiles, hoping Lena realizes how great she is. “I have wanted to ask you out since the day we met. I just thought you were way out of my league.”

Now it’s Lena’s turn to scoff. “Out of your league?! Kara, I don’t think you realize how many people stare at you. Just last week someone asked you out and I don’t think you even realized. Poor guy. I don’t think anyone is out of your league.”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks of me,” Kara responds, running her thumb softly over Lena’s knuckles. “I just want you.”

At this, Lena’s smile grows fond, and she walks even closer to Kara, reaching out to softly grip the back of her neck, bringing their lips to finally meet. 

When they pull away slowly, eyes still closed, Lena can only whisper. “I’m all yours.”

Just as Kara’s about to respond they hear a yelled “you’re welcome!” from Sam outside the door. Lena’s groan is cut off by Kara’s smiling lips connecting to hers.


End file.
